A Test Drive
by Jak Pickens
Summary: It's Bruce Wayne's Birthday and he decides to spend most of it test driving his new car with a certain Selina Kyle. Him and Selina in a brand new, bulletproof, matte-black Mustang...what could possibly go wrong? (BrucexSelina) (4x18)


**A Test Drive**

Selina appeared practically out of nowhere and blew out all the candles on Bruce's birthday cake.

She ran a hand along his shoulders and said, "Ya know, for a billionaire, your security system is la-ame."

Alfred greeted her, "Miss Kyle," and set out two plates for the both of them. Bruce thanked him and Alfred told them, "Enjoy," before whisking out of the kitchen, leaving Bruce and Selina alone.

Bruce noticed how much Selina was smiling, which made him smile as well. "Thank you," he told the girl.

"For what?" Selina questioned, playing dumb.

He scoffed and started to cut into his cake. "For visiting me on my birthday."

"Oh," she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear and continued, "I actually didn't know it was your birthday, I just…happened to be strolling in the neighborhood."

He smirked at her lame excuse and told her, "Either way, it's good to see you."

He cut her a piece and placed it on her plate, earning a warm smile from his usually cold and sarcastic friend. "I knew it was an act," she said.

"What?" Bruce asked, genuinely confused.

"The brat," Selina answered like it was obvious what she'd meant. "And the drinking, the…friends, it was an act."

Bruce looked down at his cake, suddenly a bit less hungry than he'd been a few seconds prior. "I think you're more sure about that than me."

She started to study him with her piercing blue-green eyes. They returned to eating their cake in silence, until Bruce asked her, "Do you wanna see what I got for my birthday?"

Selina scoffed at him. "What exactly do you not already own? You're a _freaking_ billionaire."

He smirked. "Come on," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her from the table.

She eventually yanked her hand away from his grip, but it was more of a playful gesture than anything else.

They made their way into his garage and he pulled out the key he'd gotten from Alfred. Raising it high, he remotely turned on the lights of his tricked out Mustang.

He saw her eyes go wide as she studied the car. "Wow," she stated. "Nice ride, B."

"Wanna take it for a test drive?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Sure, why not? I got shotgun!"

He laughed lightly and climbed into the driver's seat. When they were both buckled in, he raised the garage door and told her, "Hold on tight," before flooring the gas. The tires spun for a few seconds before finally taking hold on the garage floor and shooting them out of Wayne Manor.

Bruce was intentionally driving the car recklessly, trying to both impress and scare the usually stoic Selina Kyle. She was holding on for dear life, which brought a smile to Bruce's face. She yelled at him, "Slow down!"

He yelled back, "What? I can't hear you! Did you say speed up?" and speed up, he did.

With every turn or passing car, Selina shrieked. Bruce was having a hard time focusing on driving instead of watching her terrified reactions.

They were going well over a hundred miles an hour when Bruce finally noticed the flashing lights following them.

He muttered to himself, "Shit," before flooring the gas even more. They were under half a mile from Gotham, and once they got there they'd be in the clear.

Selina finally took notice of the sirens. "Damn you, Bruce," she chided.

He smirked. "Don't worry about it. Everything's under control."

"Whatever, just don't get caught. This'd be a really dumb reason to go to jail."

"I promise that I wasn't planning on getting caught. Besides, the whole car is bulletproof and basically built to lose people. I got this," he said, although he was more reassuring himself than Selina.

They finally reached Gotham and by then two more police cars had joined pursuit. Selina told him to swerve left, which he did, almost hitting an old lady along the way.

"Where're we going!?" he yelled at her.

"There's a right turn up here that'll take you Uptown where there's a bunch of places to lose the cops!"

"No, Uptown is to the left, I want to go Downtown."

"To go Downtown you have to cross the bridge! Turn!" she yelled at him.

He did as she said and skidded into a side street that was almost completely empty. "Fine! Just turn left!" Selina yelled. He saw the alley she was talking about and swerved into it, barely missing a dumpster.

As fast as he could, he turned off the car and held a finger up to his mouth for Selina to be quiet and listen. Not a second later, three cop cars whizzed past, completely missing them.

Selina audibly sighed in relief. "You're an ass, Bruce Wayne, you know that right?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, yeah I know. You gotta admit that that was fun, though."

She shook her head. They both started laughing, but it only lasted for a few seconds before the car went quiet again.

Neither of them spoke, each wanting to be left alone to their thoughts for a minute. Bruce was still coming down off his high of impressing Selina, a feat that seemed to never happen anymore. Selina was trying to get herself back under control after she'd accidentally let all her walls down in that moment of utter exhilaration. For some reason, they both took their seatbelts off; like on some subconscious level they knew they were going to be there for a while.

Out of the blue, he asked her, "Selina, do you really think that it was an act?"

She could tell he was being completely sincere, like he wasn't hiding anything from her for the first time in a long time.

"Yeah, I do. The Bruce that I knew…the one that I _know_ isn't that arrogant little brat. Well, the one I know is arrogant, but not like that. The Bruce that I know would throw himself into any situation if it could save a life. The Bruce that I know would rather die than let his morals, as annoying as they are, be compromised. Nah, you aren't that kid. That kid, he's just a mask. The real Bruce that I…know, that's not him."

For the second time in the last minute or two, he did something completely out of the blue. He leaned over to where she was sitting. Fearing a repeat of what he'd done a few weeks prior, Selina's hand jumped to the handle of her door and she warned, "Don't you freaking dare," before he leaned in all the way and kissed her.

She returned the kiss immediately, but, for the first time, she allowed Bruce to lead the way. He reached around her waist and pulled her onto his lap, where they continued the passionate kiss.

They sat there for what felt like hours, letting out all their bottled up emotions and feelings that they had each contained for over a year.

Finally, Bruce whispered in a husky voice, "We should get back to the Manor. Alfred will be worried."

She nodded, commenting snarkily, "You sure know how to kill a mood." She climbed back into her seat, although out of the corner of his eye he could see her smiling to herself, but not just smiling, more like glowing.

They drove back to the Manor in a content silence, like there was nothing left to say between them. When they pulled into the garage, Bruce quickly made his way around the car and opened Selina's door for her. She gave him a playful glance and whispered to him, "Happy Birthday, B," before giving him a quick peck on the lips and walking away.

Bruce stood there for God knows how long, watching her as she strolled back to the main road. He used the telephone to order a taxi, which arrived just as she reached the edge of the property.

When she was gone, he made his way back into the kitchen where Alfred was waiting, a light smirk on his face. "Have a nice drive, Master B?"

He nodded. "Yes, Alfred. It was quite pleasant now that you mention it."

"I bet it was," Alfred commented. He pulled a long, curly hair off of Bruce's shirt and asked, "I take it young Miss Kyle won't be joining us for supper?"

"No, I don't think she will," Bruce responded.

"What shall I prepare, then?" Alfred asked.

Bruce thought for a moment before answering, "Pizza."

"Pizza? A superb choice, Master Bruce."

 **A/N: So I wrote this after seeing Episode 18 of Season 4 of Gotham and was having an overload of BrucexSelina feelz. BTW I wrote and published this entire story within an hour and a half, so I apologize if it isn't up to par with my other stories, but I thoroughly enjoyed writing this quick oneshot and I hope you enjoyed reading it, too!**


End file.
